


Fathers With Another Name

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Baby bones gang, Caring Nightmare, Confused PJ, Falling In Love, Fatherly Nightmare, Fluff, Funny shenanigans, Fussy Horror, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Mentions past insanity, Mentions past starvation, Singing, Small Cross, Small Dust, Small Killer, Small horror, baby bones sans - Freeform, mentions of past rape/non-con, mentions of self harm, unexpected ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: When PJ was kidnapped by black icy cold tentacles, he had expected a more cliche death or a kidnapping like in the movies. He didn't expect playing caretaker/teacher to a Guardian of Nightmares and Negative emotions, also known as a serial killer and four children. He also didn't expect to learn so much beyond his world and the multiverse.He also didn't expect to fall in love with the dark skeleton who calls himself Nightmare.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> *Bangs head against the wall*
> 
> I'm so sorry. This was suppose to be fluffy with some humor featuring fatherly Nightmare and baby bones gang. Not a romance short. I'm sorry~!
> 
> Thus I will be making this one separate to the Nightmare's Gang series cause it's not cannon! Nightmare does not meet PJ and doesn't fall in love with him! This ship sounds crack already.

The sun sets behind a daycare centre as the caretaker stood in front of the door waving goodbye to the last of the children. Pj smiles brightly and waves goodbye at the last of the little ones as they left with their parents. 

"Goodbye kids! See you next week!" he says. 

"Goodbye Mr.PJ!"

PJ smiles widely as the kids went out of sight before he turns around to change and grab the keys to lock the daycare for the day. At the end of the week he'll have two days off to do whatever he wants. His co-workers have already left before him. He hums a tune as he locks the door and metal grate. He didn't notice the portal that's forming just beside the building, a few feet from where he's standing. 

PJ hums a tune as he locked up, he had changed into a pain of jeans and a dress shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned leaving his ribs and sternum exposed. Once the door is securely locked he kept the keys in his pocket. He turns around and walks away with a whistle, intending to go home and rest after a long day of caring for children. Maybe even go one a date later if he's feeling social. He never has the time for it because of his attention demanding job and because a lovestruck Fresh would chase away any potential dates. That's a whole nother stress he's not willing to deal with this week. Maybe he'll just stay at home and watch a movie marathon or something. A calm lazy weekend. 

That plan went out the window when suddenly out of the blue, black tendrils wrapped around him securely, pinning his arms to his sides. He jumps in shock at the ice cold feeling.  

"What the-?! Help! Someone help- mmmpph!" his cries were silenced by a tendril covering his mouth. In a split second, he was pulled into a portal and disappeared from his world. The portal closing without a trace leaving no clues of his whereabouts. 

~~~

PJ struggled in his binds when he was pulled in through the portal, his mind racing for explanations. What is this? A kidnapping? Why would anyone kidnap him? For what reason? And how are they doing this?! He has never seen anything like this! Who is controlling this?!

His questions are more or less answered when he was face to face with a black skeleton with one blue eye glaring at him. PJ shivered at the negative feelings coming off of the black skeleton. His struggling seem to do nothing against the dark tendrils holding him in place. His feet dangling in the air and his arms pinned uselessly to his sides. 

"Hello, my name is Nightmare." the skeleton greeted with a wide grin. "Welcome to my domain Caretaker!PJ."

Said skeleton feels confused at the name this skeleton called him before his words register. PJ realizes that he's in a dark room with no lights around. The only thing that's giving out any sort of light was the skeleton's eye. Glowing blue like a moonlight in the dark sky. The tendril around PJ's mouth loosened and he glared at this so called Nightmare. "What do you want? And how did I get here."

"Questions, questions. It'll be answered soon enough." Nightmare says with an amused tone making PJ narrow his eyes at him in annoyance. "But first thing you need to know. You're from another AU or Alternate Universe, one among millions of others. And your particular skills have taken my interests."

AU's? Alternate Universes? One of millions? PJ's mind is a fog of confusion at the moment. He had heard of the multiverse theories but they're just that, theories. There is no proff of it existing! And yet here is with a skeleton who claims that PJ himself is from an Alternate Universe and that there are many more! Not to mention the weird tentacles thing that this skeleton can seem to do. PJ can see that the tentacles came from his back, from him. This is too much to fast. Okay, one at a time PJ. One at a time. His particular skills? What skills? Being sexy as hell?!

"What do you want from me?" he asks lowly. He wants to know why this 'universe traveler' wants him. A caretaker for children. Ot that's what he calls PJ earlier. He seems to know him so there must be a reason for this. 

"I want your assistance with something." Nightmare says bluntly. 

"And what if I don't want to help?" PJ retorts with a raised brow. 

Nightmare growls and bares his sharp teeth at the other as his eye flashes dangerously. "If you don't then I'll destroy you and the children you seem to care so much about. I'll make you watch as I tear them apart in front of your eyes. And I'll make them die a slow pain alongside your precious friends."

PJ's Soul stutters in fear as he glares hatefully at Nightmare. This is blackmail! A crime! If PJ doesn't help with whatever he wants then he's going to kill the kids?! And this skeleton doesn't seem to be joking either. PJ doesn't have a choice in this. There's no negotiating with a psychopath. He's not sure multiverse cops exists like in the movies but he's not going to risk it. 

"Fine. I'll help you." He gritted out, growling under his breath at the pleased look on Nightmare's face. 

"Good. Now I want you to-"

His words were cut off by a wail coming from somewhere, another room maybe. Both PJ and Nightmare tensed at the sound. That was a child's cry. Did he already kidnap one of the kids?!

"Ah shit!" Nightmare cursed and turns into a black blob making PJ jump in surprise. He can do that?! The light switch flicked on moments later making PJ blink at the sudden brightness. His eyes adjusted to the change in brightness then widened at the sight of Nightmare's 'domain'.

It was a cosy looking living room with a couch, a love seat, a sofa, a coffee table and a carpet. PJ could see a doorway leading into a neat yet modern looking kitchen and a hallway leading off to somewhere. Judging from the black blobleading from him to the hallway, he can guess where Nightmare went. 

PJ couldn't believe it. A killer living in a place like this? So...is this Nightmare guy lying by saying there's AU's or is this his AU? Seems pretty cosy for a murderer's place. He was expecting a dungeon or a cold cemented room like in the movies not a cosy looking house. 

Another reason not to trust whatever is on the big screen. 

PJ's attention turned from the room towards the hallway where Nightmare is walking in and his surprise risen. The black skeleton is holding four children in his arms- fussy, familiar children- and seems to be struggling with them. 

"Shit, please calm down. I have no idea what you want!" Nightmare groans when the kids only got louder. 

"Kids. You have kids." PJ breathed out in shock, going slack in his bonds. 

Nightmare is holding four kids looking like Horror, Dust, Killer and another wearing black and white. But they look different. Similar but different. 

Nightmare groans at his words looking very annoyed and tired. "They aren't my kids. They're my gang who'd been turned into kids." he explains as he sets down all four of them on the carpet. "Ink and Dream splashed some sort of potion on them and they'very all turned small! The fascinating thing is that they seem to have retained their adult looks. If they really had been turned into baby bones then they would have all looked the same."

"Wait wait wait! Dream? Ink? My kids?" PJ asks in shock. He now realizes that the names sounds so familiar because it was the names of the kids he takes care of. But that doesn't make sense. Nightmare and Dream are kids the last time he's seen them. And this Nightmare looks nothing like the Nightmare he takes care of.  

Nightmare rolls his eye in annoyance. "No. Dream, my brother and Inky, my enemy. An out of control Creator and a thorn on my side. Different universe dumbass."

"Language." once the shock wore off a bit, he realizes that Nightmare had been cursing in front of the kids. "There are kids around."

"Language my ass they're my gang! They curse on a daily basis anyway!" Nightmare snaps and looks down at the wailing kids with an uncomfortable and nervous look. He looks very out of place by PJ's standards. This is probably something he hadn't expected would happen, ever. Being a killer and all if his threats are to be taken seriously. PJ couldn't help but be slightly amused. Like a first time father. PJ seems to think that is the case. 

"Look just help me with this and I'll tell you everything while we do this!" Nightmare says frantically. 

PJ looks down at the crying kids, a spark of something in his Soul at the sight. He sighs. Murderer or not he can't leave four kids alone like this. 

"Fine. I'll help you."

~~~

After taking care of the kids and explaining everything to Nightmare, bringing him up to speed with the ways of caring for a child, both skeletons sat on the couch keeping an eye on four kids playing together on the floor. 

While Nightmare doesn't know a lot about kids, often confusing their behaviors as their adult selves- "No, kids can't play with sharp items. I don't care if they're theirs." "Kids can't play outside alone! Especially in another AU!" "Kids can't dodge falling items. It doesn't matter if they can teleport! It's still dangerous!"- but he does know some basic things. Like places in the house where it isn't okay for kids to be- "Nightmare, how did you know Horror was in the kitchen?" "Easy, he's always hungry".

Yes Nightmare doesn't have experience taking care of kids like PJ does but he does have the Soul of a father- PJ looks up from the couch, a squirming Dust in his arms, to see Nightmare cradling Cross trying to calm the skeleton like how PJ taught him. The dark skeleton seem to light up as he sang a song softly to the small child. A song that PJ isn't familiar with. His soft, deep voice soothed the child. Cross smiles up at Nightmare, his eyes shining happily and playing with Nightmare's fingers. PJ smiles at the sight. While he may be scary with a terrifying track record- according to him-, he is a natural father figure. Anyone stands between him and his kids are going to get a nasty surprise.

It really doesn't take a genius to see that Nightmare cares deeply for the children. 

What surprises PJ is what Nightmare told him about the AU's and Ink- the Creator of the AU's. According to Nightmare, there are two sides to the multiverse. Good and bad. Creation and Destruction. His friend Error is the God of Destruction, the sole reason why they're not in a crumbling world right now. But because of Inky, the uncontrollable Creator, Error had to work his ass off to keep the multiverse stable. It surprises PJ how cramped the multiverse is when Nightmare recited the names of a few AU's from the top of his head. 

From what Nightmare said, the others care little about Destruction, often siding with Inky and the Creation half of the balance. Error and the rest of the Dark Sanses or other half of the balance are often the scapegoats of the multiverse. Being only associated with Chaos and Destruction, they gained a bad reputation. He told PJ about the Chara's in other AU's,. He told him about his gang. He told him about Error. Their jobs. Their roles in their world on in the multiverse. How they were treated by others. How they are perceived to others. 

In the end, it made PJ loathe Creation in a way he's never felt before. Their multiverse hangs in the balance by a thread and no one knew, except Nightmare and his gang, Error and a selected few. The secrecy is to ensure that the information won't be used badly by the so called Light Sanses. Sure there must be another side to this story but it's not everyday that he's been told of the dark side. Of the whole story. 

But it's hard to wrap his skull around this new information. He can't imagine his Ink, the shy little skeleton, being a person who's creating too much and causing the scale to tip with each new AU or copy. It's hard to think that his Ink would ever be capable of such things. But he does know that no one is perfect and that everyone is different. His Ink and this Creator are not the same person. But it did rub him the wrong way how he treats some of the skeletons in the room. Or Error for that part. He can't even imagine how different his little Error to the Destroyer of all things. His AU really is different. He really was blissfully ignorant to everything. But that ignorance is gone now, what is he going to do now? He wouldn't go back to his AU looking everything and everyone the same ever again. 

They're still people. Nightmare and Error are still monsters with emotions. Just with different circumstances and jobs. PJ can understand that. Life isn't all black and white. It also can't be all good either. There's always balance. Where there's light, darkness is needed. 

Even if Nightmare's stories about murdering monsters and humans in other universes made him a little pale. And slightly sick. 

PJ snaps out of his thoughts when Horror begins to fuss in Nightmare's arms. 

"Oh stars. What now?" Nightmare groans. 

"He's probably hungry." PJ says as he nears Horror with his fingers trying to check his teeth. "With his teeth he can probably eat something mildly solid- ouch!"

PJ yelped in pain and pulled his hand back, his pointer and middle finger bleeding marrow. Horror grins up at him, a bit of marrow dripping down his chin. PJ stares at him in shock. While he had expected a nibble, like most kids do when you touch their lips, he hadn't expected it to be as though he'd been bitten by a shark! Those teeth are no joke!

"I wanted to warn you, Horror bites." Nightmare says nonchalantly as he turns the baby bones around to face him. He uses a tentacles to wipe the marrow away from Horror's chin, barely flinching when Horror sunk his teeth into Nightmare's tentacles. PJ winced in sympathy at the bite while black skeleton just stared at the small skeleton unaffected with a blank look and raised brow. 

"You can't hurt me Horror. But nice try." Nightmare says and rubs the top of Horror's skull, being careful to avoid the wound on his skull. The bloody skeleton purrs at the affection, closing his eyes blissfully and holding the tentacle in his mouth with his small hands. The tentacle is too big to fit in his small mouth but that didn't stop him from biting down on the black tendril like a chew toy. 

PJ can't help but stare at him in awe. That would be very useful when Horror would try and bite him again. How did Nightmare placate him so easily?! PJ has to offer him a bottle for him to even get close! 

PJ blinked when a tentacle wrapped around his wrist all of a sudden and yelped in surprise when he was pulled across the couch. Nightmare examines the bleeding fingers with careful eye, ignoring the adult for now. 

PJ watched in confusion as Nightmare wipes the marrow away with a cloth he picked up from somewhere, wiping the wound with an alcohol wipe making PJ winch in pain at the burn before placing two bandaids on the fingers. Once he was done, the tentacle loosened and let go, freeing him. Nightmare looks nonchalant and unconcerned by his actions that greatly confused PJ. The caretaker slowly pulls his hand back when Nightmare let his wrist go. He looks down at his hand in confusion. Is this guy a murderer...or a father? This is very confusing to the caretaker. 

"I won't let you leave with a wound that my boy gave you." Nightmare said without looking at PJ. The black skeleton kept his eye on Horror on his lap and the other three on the floor. "You did more than others had ever did for my boys. It would be cruel to leave you with a bleeding cut."

PJ felt shocked, just flabergastered. "I..." PJ looks away from Nightmare with a small blush. "It's just a small bite. Not a big deal."

"It doesn't matter. Horror gave that to you." Nightmare said plainly and factually, as if it was a necessary thing to do. "And you didn't do anything bad to deserve it either."

PJ felt confused out of his mind yet touched. Nightmare bandaged his cut just because his son had given it to him?! Is this guy for real? Isn't he like a killer and-?! What was the term? Guardian of nightmares and negative emotions? This is very...very confusing. But not unpleasant. 

"No Horror."

At the scolding tone, PJ turns his skull towards the two skeletons as Nightmare gently pulls Horror's hand away from the wound on his skull with a patient yet scolding look. 

"No you can't do that. It'll hurt or get infected." Horror blinked at Nightmare but complied, grabbing the tentacle still in his mouth. 

'Like a father. I'm sure of it.' PJ thought as he watched Horror bite down on the black inky tendril. "Um...that won't get in his mouth...right?" he asks gesturing to the ink like composition of the tendril. 

"Not if I don't want it to." Nightmare replies unconcerned. "Not like I wanted to anyway. My body is pure negative energy. If his Soul somehow got corrupted by it, it'll force itself inside his Soul and he'll experience extreme negative emotions with sharp pains until he dusts. It's a painful way to die for anyone affected. Or they'll corrupt and become like me but that's highly unlikely."

PJ gulped, feeling a little light headed at the blank explanation. Don't get on Nightmare's bad side and risk having that in his Soul.

"You're pale." Nightmare pointed out making PJ freeze. PJ leaped off the couch and rushed to the kitchen. 

"The-kids-are-hungry-right?-I'll-go-make-food!" the words tumbled out rapidly as he runs. Nightmare raided a brow at him before he grins with an amused huff. 

Nightmare picks up the kids with his tentacles, wrapping it around their small bodies and walks to the kitchen where he sees PJ looking at the pantry. 

"Need help?"

PJ jumped in surprise and turns around to face him. He relaxes a bit when he saw them before he turns back towards the pantry. 

"I wanted to ask how you got these but somehow I already know the answer." PJ says. 

"I stole them." Nightmare replies with a grin. 

"Yup. Thought so." PJ sighs while Nightmare chuckles in amusement. 

"What did you expect? This place doesn't exactly have a shop. If they did, would anyone want to sell anything to me?"

"Fair point." PJ says with a defeated tone before he looks over the food products. 

"What are you doing anyway?" Nightmare asks the tall skeleton. 

PJ was silent in thought before he turns to Nightmare. "I'm making baby food for them. But I'm not sure what they like."

"That's it? I'll tell you." 

"Right. I forgot." PJ says with a smile and goes to the blender already plugged in on the counter. "What does Horror like?"

Nightmare paused to think before he replies. "Honestly, he eats everything but he likes red velvet cake."

PJ chuckles at his answer. "Is there anything he likes that's healthy? Or any of them for that matter?"

"Well, strawberries are another thing he likes."

"That's good enough." PJ says with a smile. He turns to the pantry and takes some bananas and strawberries. He puts them on the counter and faces Nightmare again. "How about Dust?"

"Dust likes poptarts." Nightmare says factually gaining an amused chuckle. He shrugs. "They like a lot of things. That doesn't mean they like healthy things."

"True." PJ snickered. He turns around to find a substitute and smiles. He picks something from the cabinet and shows it to Nightmare. In his hand is a vanilla bean. "Will vanilla do?"

In response, Dust look at him with a wide smile and making grabby hands. PJ chuckles at the action and nods. "That answers that."

"What about Killer?"

"Blueberries."

"And Cross?"

"Chocolate."

"...Would he take banana?"

"I think so. He should."

~~~

After half an hour of blending the food together, there are four bowls of food ready to be eaten. 

"Alright, how about I take two and you take two?" PJ offers and Nightmare shrugs. He looks over the children with critical eye and hands him Killer and Cross with his tentacles. 

"They're the easiest to deal with." he says. PJ nods takes the two in his arms and while Killer looks unaffected by who's holding him- just staring at him curiously, Cross begins to sniff and cry. 

"Oh dear." PJ says as he tries to calm the distraught baby bones. He bounces the skeleton with one arm hushing him gently. "Don't cry. Don't cry little one. What's wrong?"

Cross continues to cry loudly, purple tears falling from his cheeks and looking around frantically until his eyes found Nightmare staring at him with worry. He reaches out to Nightmare sniffing and crying before calling out, "Papa!"

Nightmare's Soul skips a beat at the term and his breath hitched. PJ looks at him and carefully hands him Cross who's still calling out 'Papa!' over and over again. Nightmare takes the baby bones hesitantly and pulls him close. Cross' crying reduced into sniffles once he's back in Nightmare's arms. 

Nightmare hushed him softly and wipes away his tears. A light shining in his eye as he tries to calm the baby bones down. PJ staring at them silently as he smiles. His Soul going warm at the sight. If only this Creator saw this or even Nightmare's brother, Dream. Maybe they'll understand that Nightmare isn't all what people say he is. 

"Why don't I take Dust instead?" PJ offers an arm out but Nightmare shook his skull in a negative. 

"Dust would most likely claw you when you try to feed him and Horror would bite you again. I'll...I'll take care of it."

PJ nods at that and picks up Killer's bowl from the counter, walking to the living room with Killer cradled in his arm. Nightmare uses his tentacles to take the other three bowls and follows the other. 

Soon all of then are on the floor of the living room with the adults feeding the little baby bones. Killer is easy to deal with just like Nightmare said. The little baby bones hardly made a fuss as PJ gave him spoonfuls of mashed fruit. He's really grateful that Nightmare gave him the easiest one to feed. He could see from the corner of his eye that Horror would sometimes bite the tentacles while Dust digs his phalenges into the tendril. Thankfully Nightmare doesn't feel pain from that but if PJ fed them, he might come home with fully bandaged hands. He doubt his other co-workers would enjoy that. 

PJ smiles when Killer's hand grasped his larger ones. The curious tyke seemed to have taken interest in his multicoloured hand. He huffs in amusement as he lets the kid play with his fingers. He's finished his food anyway. PJ picks him up and burps him. 

He pulls the kid away from his shoulders and holds him in front of his face. He smiles wider when Killer pats his face gently. Killer looks fascinated by PJ's eyes and he touches his own eye sockets where two tiny white eye lights sat. 

"Heh, what? You want my eyes?" PJ asks playfully. He chuckles when the little skeletons nods. "Why don't you just keep yours? Yours suit you."

Killer looks at him curiously before he pats PJ's face again. PJ laughs quietly and pulls the hand away from his face when they get too close to his sockets. He pauses with a frown when the sleeve of Killer's jacket rode up revealing his wrist. PJ pulls the sleeve down slightly and gasps at the sight. His mind going blank in shock. 

"Nightmare?" PJ calls. Said skeleton hums in acknowledgement as he is busy with the little terrors. 

"You said that they retained their...adult form instead of turning into normal babies." PJ recited from the top of his head. Honestly he can barely remember what Nightmare said earlier about these kids. But hopefully he's right. 

Nightmare pulls his tentacle out of Horror's mouth as he feeds another spoonful to Dust, avoiding his grasping hands. "Yes, why?"

"Has Killer ever... cut himself?"

PJ's question made Nightmare freeze. He slowly turns towards the caretaker who's staring at Killer's wrists where thin lines are visible on the bones. His thumb tracing the scars on the bone gently while Killer watches him confused. The little skeleton unaware of the adult's tense silence. 

Finally Nightmare sighs, gathering the empty bowls and spoons, and burping each skeleton with his tentacles. "My group...isn't the most mentally sane. They all have scars, scars that would be...disgusting to others."

PJ kept silent holding Killer while Nightmare spoke. He dreaded the answers he'll get for asking. But he has to face the consequences. 

"Killer... Killed everyone in his AU. He snapped when his human constantly killed his friends and family. He went insane and killed everyone, including his own friends and family. Once the insanity wore off, he's left alone in his AU feeling so regretful for his actions yet no one forgave him. Inky or the other skeletons never forgave him. They forgave the person who drove him into insanity, the abuser, but not the victim. The cutting was a habit he had before and after the insanity phase. I found him due to his negative emotions, I couldn't leave him alone so I took him with me and he became the first member of my group."

PJ looks down at Killer with sad eyes. He cups the baby bones' cheek gaining a curious look as he thumbs the black tear marks on his skull. 

"Those are his tears. He cried so much he stained his cheeks. His Soul has changed too, not normal. But I doubt you should see that."

PJ bites his lip in worry before he turns to Nightmare. "What about Horror?" he asks staring at the bloodied skeleton. 

"Horror's AU is on rations by his ruler, Queen Undyne. His world is starving. Through desperation and starvation, he had to resort to killing humans and eating their flesh to survive. Even sometimes resorted to cannibalism. His scars are the scars he gained trying to survive in his world with his brother. The others hated him for what he had to do and what he has become. I offered him into my group with Killer. With him on my team, I gave him enough food for him and his brother. Real food. No more eating human flesh, no more eating dust."

"O-oh." PJ was speechless. How much suffering did Horror went through? How long had he starved? It's a miracle he survived and able to keep his own brother alive. PJ hoped he'd never have to relieve that again. 

"H-how about Dust?" PJ asks hesitantly.

"About the same as Killer. Only he went insane after killing his own brother. When he snapped he began seeing his brother as a floating skull constantly haunting him to gain DT or Determination by killing monsters. Of course too much DT almost killed him. I saved him and brought him back. He also got...raped by a monster a few months ago. Kidnapped and tortured by another a few weeks later. I almost lost him...if it wasn't for Error."

"R-raped? Tortured?!" PJ's skull paled at the thought. Dust went through that? A few months ago?! He was not ready to hear this. But...he had to know. 

"And Cross?" he asks in a small voice. 

Nightmare gazed down fondly at Cross who's staring up at him with wide eyes. "Cross' home was wiped clean by an event leaving him all alone in a white void for...who knows how long. Isolated without anyone to talk to...drove him deep into depression. I don't know if Inky ever knew about him but if he did, he left him all alone and at such a young age. I found him crying in his empty AU and offered to take him with me. Give him a home. No strings attached. He clung onto me sobbing with relief. He never left me ever since, eventhough he could. He's the youngest of the group age wise and position wise. He hasn't killed or destroyed anything and yet he was beaten the moment he was spotted by Inky while he was hanging out with my group."

"A-...Abandoned and abused." PJ whispered in realization. That explains the attachment Cross seems to have towards Nightmare. It must have been the only person who had ever shown him kindness after a traumatizing event that destroyed his home. He's an orphan by technicality. Nightmare nodded in affirmation. 

"Because no one wanted them, I took them in. Monsters like us have to stick together. If not us then who?" Nightmare recited from a conversation he had with Error. A conversation they had a very long time ago, before he met his gang. 

"They... They've been through so much." PJ says sadly looking down at a sleepy Killer. The others in Nightmare's hold aren't looking better off, already yawning and rubbing their eye sockets. 

"And you?"

Nightmare paused before chuckling. "That's one information I won't be giving away. You better not tell anyone about this." Nightmare glared at PJ in a warning. 

The caretaker trails his chest in an X shape with a smile. "I promise."

If it meant keeping these skeletons safe and happy, he won't tell a whisper.


	2. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ found something new about Nightmare and some feelings bloomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support for a crack ship idea is mind blowing. Seriously, why can't my perfectly plotted stories get this much support?
> 
> Anyways, here's the chapter! Kudos to anyone who got the songs right! Also please forgive any mistakes, I am not perfect I read over/skip words.

Because the kids are starting to feel sleepy, they moved towards the guest room beside Nightmare's room with a bed large enough to fit four sleepy kids and one adult. PJ opted to sit on a fluffy bedroom bench at the end of the bed. He kept watch as Nightmare made a makeshift nest out of soft pillows and blankets before putting each of the kids inside. It was warm, it was safe and most importantly it was very comfortable. Of course once they sat in the fluffy nest, the kids refused to sleep and suddenly full of energy. PJ chuckles at the confused and annoyed look on Nightmare's face as he tries to deal with fussy hyperactive kids trying to either bite his tentacles or climb it.   

"You know, my kids would sleep when I read them a story or sing them a song." PJ suggested leaning over the wooden bedframe at the end of the bed. Nightmare turned to look at him briefly confused and thought about it. Making sure to dangle the tip of his tentacle just beyond Horror's reach. 

"I don't have any kid friendly stories." Nightmare says truthfully making PJ chuckle. Somehow the caretaker believes him. Someone like him would probably not have any bright stories to tell. Especially if he's the guardian of nightmares. Those are probably inappropriate for children as a bedtime story. 

"How about a song?" PJ suggests. 

Nightmare looked hesitant, eyes flicking between the kids and PJ uncertainly. The kids staring back at him with wide hopeful eyes. Apparently even the guardian of negative emotions and nightmares can't resist the kids adorable puppy eyes. He sighs in defeat. 

"Wait here." he tells them then teleports out of sight in a black liquid. 

PJ looks at the kids who stares back curiously. Like the most awkward staring contest ever, the kids just kept staring at him unblinking. Their focus now trained on the caretaker. PJ can't help but wonder what's going on in their skulls. But somehow he doesn't want to know. 

And he didn't have to. Soon Nightmare teleports back in the room carrying an old customized acoustic guitar. The whole of the guitar has been painted midnight black with hints of purple and blue with stars, like a galaxy with a few visible constellations. The head of the guitar has a white crescent moon painted on with the initials NM inside painted in purple. It looks handmade and well made too. The sight made PJ's eye widen in shock. 

"You can play?" PJ asks in shock. 

Nightmare shrugs and trace the stary designs on the guitar. "I used to. Dream gave me this and I gave him a flute as an exchange. His had a sunset background and stars design on his to....fit his personality. It was before our relationship went sour. When we still lived in our AU." There's a longing look in his eyes that made PJ think that he misses the good times he had with his brother. 

His suspicion are more or less confirmed when Nightmare looks away and stops tracing the guitar. "We used to play together up in our tree for the people or for each other. But things changed and I haven't played since."

PJ smiles softly at Nightmare. "Well, do you know any good songs for the kids?" he asks. The kids smiles up at Nightmare with hope in their eyes. Maybe it was because they're adults who've been turned into kids but they are too aware of everything. A lot more aware than their age should be. 

Nightmare hesitates for a moment before he nods and sits down on the bed, crossing his legs and putting the guitar in between. "A few. I'm a little out of practise though."

"I don't think the kids care about that." PJ chuckles. 

"That's not who I'm talking about." Nightmare mumbles under his breath. 

PJ swore he saw a dark blue blush on Nightmare's cheeks. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light from Nightmare's eye. 

Nightmare picks a few notes, adjusting the strings until he is satisfied with the tune. He clears his throat and strums the guitar. 

" _The sun goes down,_  
The stars come out,  
And all it counts,  
Is here and now.  
My universe,  
Will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came."

PJ knows this song. He had heard it somewhere before but he can't remember where. Nevertheless, it's a pleasant tune to hear coming from the midnight skeleton. The kids seem to agree. 

" _You cast a spell on me, spell on me._  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me.  
So lets go somewhere no one else can see, you and me.  
Turn the lights out now,  
Now I'll take you by the hand.  
Hand you another drink,  
Drink it if you can.  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came."

Nightmare's low voice coupled with the soft harmony of the guitar is heaven all on its own according to PJ's standards. The way he hits the notes perfectly with each strum on the guitar just shows how talented he is. 

" _The sun goes down,_  
The stars come out.  
And all it counts,  
Is here and now.  
My universe,  
Will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came,  
I'm glad you came.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me._  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me.  
So lets go somewhere no one else can see, you and me.  
Turn the lights out now,  
Now I'll take you by the hand.  
Hand you another drink,  
Drink it if you can.  
Can we spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can,  
Make you glad you came."

It's clear that the song is meant for the children. PJ can't help but feel a little sentimental. A bit surprising coming from someone like Nightmare but no one's complaining. 

" _The sun goes down,_  
The stars come out.  
And all it counts,  
Is here and now.  
My universe,  
Will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came,  
I'm glad you came.

_I'm glad you came._  
So glad you came...  
I'm glad you came.  
I'm glad you came. 

_The sun goes down,_  
The stars come out.  
And all it counts,  
Is here and now.  
My universe,  
Will never be the same.  
I'm glad you came.  
I'm glad you came..."

Nightmare sighs softly once the song ends, his eye glazed over with an emotion PJ couldn't identify. The kids clap enthusiastically, giggling and cooing all the while. PJ claps politely at Nightmare with a smile. 

"That's a good song Nightmare." PJ compliments. He then eyes the riled up children and chuckles. "But it's not enough for them I'm afraid."

Nightmare looks over the children and smiles faintly, looking at them with playful annoyance. "They just want as excuse for me to play more." he says. The kids nods in agreement while PJ chuckles softly. 

"Maybe. But I don't oppose another song." he says with a wide smile. 

Nightmare hesitates for a moment before speaking softly. "I know another that might put them to sleep." he says and adjusts the guitar in his lap. "Dream and I used to sing it for the residents at night. It's...somewhat well known throughout AUs. It's very effective."

"Well now this I gotta hear." PJ grins. 

Nightmare takes a deep breath and strums a slow tune. PJ's eyes widened in shock. He knows this song. He knows it. 

His assumptions were confirmed when Nightmare sang familiar lyrics. 

" _You and me...,_  
Dark and Light...,  
Sure, we seem like Day and Night.  
We...have...Dreams...  
We...see...war...  
And...what's left worth...fighting for.  
Sleep, Dream of light that warms your heart,  
Don't from the sun.  
Peace, soon will grace you with a smile...  
For...each and everyone.  
Then every thoughts will remain,  
Burning and bright.  
So, stay determined and the world...will...greet you with her light.  
Her light...  
Shines bright...  
So...sleep....ti~ght."

Nightmare's voice charmed the kids to sleep with each lyric. The kids yawned and huddled close to one another while PJ stared wide eyed in wonder at Nightmare.

" _You are...you are...you are...home._  
Ooohh~  
Oooohhh~"

PJ surprised himself by singing along with Nightmare who seemed surprised but didn't stop singing. 

" _In this world_  
**In this world**  
Dreams...come true.  
**Dreams come true**  
You love me... **And I love you.** "

PJ will admit, maybe that line had more meaning than it sounds. And not all for the children. He can't help but gaze at Nightmare who gazed back confused, probably not knowing the emotions he's feeling. But PJ knows them well. Just...not this intense. 

" _'Neath these stars_  
**'Neath these stars**  
We're the same  
**We're the same...**  
Fathers... **with a~nother name.  
** Hope...isn't something that can fade,  
Into the dark.  
But...love can light the darkest shadow,  
With a single spark."

Their gazes turned to the sleeping children on the bed as they sang the next line of lyrics with smiles on their faces. 

" __ **I'll protect you should your worst... Nightmare appear.  
** Know... That no matter where you are,  
You'll....never have to fear.  
Never fear~  
I am here~  
So....sleep...my dear child~

 _ **You are... You are...You are...home.**  
You are home~_ "

They went silent once the song ended, just staring fondly down at the four sleeping baby bones. It was a comfortable silence between the two, just looking at the children. For PJ, he had expected it to be more awkward. But it seems like Nightmare isn't attuned to sense his feelings since they're mostly positive. He hoped so anyway. 

Nightmare coughed with a faint blush on his face and put away his guitar by leaning it on the wall beside the bed. "Well, it works." he said. 

PJ snapped out of his trance and flushed while averting his eyes. "Yeah. It works." he cleared his throat. "So, where would I be sleeping?"

Nightmare stared at him in slight surprise. "You want to stay here? I assumed you'd want to leave as soon as possible."

PJ jolted in realisation before chuckling nervously. "Yeah but I have another free day tomorrow before I have to open the daycare. And I have nothing to do anyway."

"Longer than that."

"What?" PJ asks dumbfounded, staring at Nightmare in confusion. 

Nightmare sighs. "You have more than a day. Time goes by differently in different AUs. Mine especially goes slower than yours." Nightmare explains. 

"Oh. Well then it seems I can stay here longer too." PJ looks away while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"If you want." Nightmare said and stood up from the bed. "Your room is two doors to the right. I'll go grab your clothes." He says as he makes his way towards the door. 

"Wait, you know where my clothes are? Like, as in at my house?" The caretaker asks. 

Nightmare grins at him over his shoulder. "I can make portals. Not all of them can be seen by anyone else. I know _everything_."

PJ watched Nightmare leave with a paling skull and a nervous gulp. Somehow he knows the other was just saying that to scare him but he also knew that Nightmare was telling the truth. 

Deciding not to think about how creepy that is, PJ stood up from the bed and walks towards the door, making sure to turn off the lights before following Nightmare's directions. He came to a door and opened it, turning on the lights and looking inside. 

It looks like a common guest room with soft blue walls and cream carpeting. The double bed has cyan pillows and azure sheets. There's a small bedside table and a closet pushed against the wall. Looking through another door, PJ found that the bedroom is connected to a small bathroom, fully stocked. He can easily say that he's amazed considering this is a guest room.  

PJ walks over to the closet and opened it, finding a few folded towels, spare blankets and pillows and a bottle of glowing green gel...thing. Rummaging around in the drawer he found a medium sized, fully stocked med kit inside. It speaks a lot that there's a medical kit in a guest room closet. He knew Nightmare's group had a difficult job protecting the balance. But for them to need something like this stored everywhere speaks a more dangerous setting. 

Shaking his skull to get rid of those thoughts, he grabbed a towel and head towards the bathroom for a shower. If Nightmare doesn't bring back some clothes he can change back into the clothes he's wearing. 

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips and paused at the doorway. On the bed was a folded pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that obviously belongs to him alongside a pair of underwear. 

Shaking his skull- _don't think about it. Don't think about it. He's just scaring you, the bastard_ \- he changed into those clothes and slipped under the covers. After a long day like today, he fell into a peaceful sleep easily. 

A few minutes later, a black tentacles reached out from under the door and shut the lights, leaving the room in comforting darkness. It reached over to pull the blankets over PJ's shoulders and move him slightly into a more comfortable position. It retracted back from under the door leaving the sleeping skeleton alone to rest without nightmares. Not with the guardian protecting him from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea to make PJ meet Error and the destroyer will be like "Who are you? An intruder!" and starts threatening only for Nightmare to stop him saying that PJ is a guest. Hm, we'll see. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides away in shame*
> 
> I'm so sorry for this.


End file.
